En un mundo Perfecto
by Thesonicx33 fiction
Summary: Silver y Blaze viven en el gobierno perfecto. Todos son felices, por cosas sin sentido y viviendo bajo una ignorancia completa, y a la vez tienen miedo, miedo hacia el gobernante que parece no tener a nadie en su contra. Y por ultimo esta la Policía del Karma, que se mantiene atenta para descubrir quienes están en contra del gobierno "ideal".
1. Capítulo I

**Hola amigos de fanfiction, soy yo Vic The Hedgehog con un nuevo fic de sonic, esta vez protagonizado por Silver y Blaze, espero que este fic les guste y lo lean, por que el anterior que escribir, un sonally, creo que muy pocos lo leyeron y solo uno comento, en general: aun hay mucho racismo hacia los sonallys en esta página. Pero bueno, ahora no voy a hablar de eso, les vengo a presentar el primer capítulo de este fic, que espero que les guste.**

**Este fic está inspirado en novelas distópicas clásicas, principalmente: 1984 de George Orwell, Un Mundo Feliz de Aldous Huxley, y Fahrenheit 451 de Ray Bradbury. Aprovecho para recomendarles estos libros, están buenísimos y los dejara reflexionar por un rato, ahora sin más que decir empecemos.**

**Capítulo I**

El helicóptero aterrizo limpia y perfectamente en el helipuerto, ubicado frente al estacionamiento del edificio departamental. Las luces de la ciudad bañaban de gloria el cielo estrellado de la noche. Ellos llegaban de noche, era la regla. Cuando se hacía un arresto, era de noche.

La parte trasera del helicóptero se abrió, dejando ver a las personas en su interior, varios animales con uniforme metálicos negros con un rifle de asalto a sus espaldas y un par de pistolas en unos soportes en las piernas. El helicóptero tenía en uno de sus costados una estrella con un número 1 marcado, al igual que el mismo símbolo se hallaba en el brazo derecho de los trajes de los soldados. El escuadrón 01, el escuadrón más alto e importante de la Policía del Karma.

Un erizo de pelo negro con mechones rojos se levanto, mientras hablaba a los demás.

-Muchachos, como jefe del escuadrón 01, y sargento militar de Mobius, es mi deber recordarles porque somos tan eficaces en el trabajo de mantener la seguridad del planeta, debemos ser rápidos, no temer a nada, y no dudar en caso de signo de rebeldía, ¿entendido?

-¡si Sargento Shadow!

-Bien, ahora pónganse los cascos y andando.

Todos obedecieron, poniéndose unos cascos negros con lentes rojos, los cuales tenían diferentes tipos de vista, desde normal, infrarroja, nocturna, etc. Junto al Sargento Shadow se hallaban sentados un erizo plateado y un equidna rojo, quienes se pusieron los cascos. El equidna era el teniente Knuckles, el tercero al mando del escuadrón. El erizo plateado, Silver, era el comandante militar de Mobius, así como el segundo al mando de dicho grupo.

Salieron del helicóptero, caminado silenciosamente en dirección al edificio, arriba de ellos cruzo otro helicóptero, otro escuadrón que de seguro venia de un arresto. Cuando estuvieron en el recibidor del edificio, estaban por emprender la subida al piso correspondiente, cuando uno de ellos, exclamando y señalando uno de los departamentos del recibidor, vieron que la puerta de dicho departamento se cerraba bruscamente.

-Derríbenla-dijo Shadow con indiferencia.

Dos de los agentes derribaron la puerta del departamento y apuntaron sus rifles a una equidna asustada.

-nombre-dijo uno de ellos.

-por favor, yo no he hecho nada

-¡Nombre!

-Tikal The Echidna, por favor no me lastimen, no eh hecho nada.

-La ley dice que si durante un arresto uno de los vecinos se atreve a abrir su puerta a husmear-dijo Shadow fríamente-se le declarara cómplice del crimen-después, dirigiéndose a los dos soldados-llévensela.

¡NO PORFAVOR, SE LO SUPLICO!-grito la chica, pero inmediatamente fue callada de un golpe, y los dos oficiales se la llevaron arrastrando. Los otros continuaron con la misión.

Subieron las escaleras, en el descansillo entre el primer y segundo piso había pegado en toda la pared un cartel gigantesco que mostraba a un hombre con sobrepeso, largos bigotes y calvo, asi como usando una chaqueta roja. El hombre lucia con una mirada pacifica y tranquilizadora y el cartel rezaba: "_El Doctor General Ivo Robotnik te desea la felicidad". _Unas escaleras más arriba y en otro descansillo se hallaba un segundo cartel con el mismo hombre, pero ahora con una mirada severa. "_El Doctor General Ivo Robotnik vela por ti". _Y cerca del último piso, el séptimo, se hallaba en el descansillo un cartel con la imagen de una figura usando la armadura negra con el casco negro y lentes rojos. "_La Policía del Karma protege tu seguridad."_

Llegaron al departamento señalado, y se prepararon para seguir el plan de siempre. Derribar la puerta, arrestar a toda persona que estuviera en el interior y llevárselas al helicóptero, también disparar a matar en caso de que alguien se resistiera. Silver suspiro, y se aseguro de tener el arma cargada antes de derribar la puerta.

0-0-0-0-0

-Hola amor-dijo Blaze cuando Silver entro en el cuarto, horas después del arresto-¿volvieron a detener a alguien?

El levemente asintió, y se desnudo para acostarse al lado de su mujer. Afuera, los helicópteros iban y venían, parecía imposible dormir, pero se acostumbraban al sonido. Cuando él se acostó, sintió los delicados brazos de ella rodeando su cuerpo.

-Tranquilo-le dijo ella que también estaba desnuda-yo sé que no te gusta eso de detener inocentes, solo por estar en contra de el "líder"-dijo ella con cierto tono de desprecio en la última palabra, y era verdad, en el exterior, ellos "adoraban" al líder, como lo mandaba la ley, pero en la seguridad de su departamento, lo odiaban. Y la sociedad en la que vivían.

"Vivimos en el gobierno perfecto, pensó Silver, aquí todos son felices, si, felices bajo una capa de ignorancia y cosas sin importancia, y a la vez todos están asustados, asustados bajo el gran poder del gobernante, que parece ser invencible y nada va en su contra. Le temen y le adoran, como a un dios."

Sintió la mano de su esposa bajar hasta su miembro, empezando a acariciarlo. "Ahora no, Blaze" pensó en decirle, pero se quedo callado. Blaze era un consuelo para él, a la vez que Silver era un consuelo para ella. Se tenían el uno al otro y, descontando a los que detenía la Policía del Karma, se sentían como si fueran los únicos en contra del gobierno.

Mientras el movimiento de la mano de Blaze aumentaba de rapidez, y los gemidos de Silver se aceleraban, el vislumbro el gran mapa de Mobius pegado en el techo del cuarto de su departamento. Había dos zonas en Mobius. La zona urbana, la mitad del planeta, que vivía bajo el gobierno de Robotnik. La otra mitad, la zona salvaje, era una zona boscosa no explorada y prohibida, pues las pocas exploraciones jamás habían vuelto. A veces Silver tenía la idea de huir junto a Blaze a la zona salvaje y vivir el resto de su vida en ese lugar, lejos de la influencia de robotnik. Al poco rato, ambos se quedaron dormidos, afuera los helicópteros iban y venían.

Una nave-propaganda paso, dando los mensajes del día. Noticias alegres y alabanzas hacia el gobernante. Se alejo al poco rato. Cuando salió el sol, Blaze, se levanto y fue en dirección al baño para darse una ducha, poco después se puso su uniforme de trabajo y salió del departamento.

Afuera, otra nave-propaganda canturreaba el "Himno de Mobius".

"_El nos trajo libertad,_

_EL nos trae felicidad,_

_Gran Doctor Robotnik,_

_En tus manos ponemos nuestras vidas,_

_Somos libres, somos felices,_

_Con El Doctor Robotnik,_

_Y con la Policía del Karma protegiéndonos,_

_Cantamos, oh gran Lider._

_VIVA, VIVA ROBOTNIK._

_Gloria Mobius, antes, ahora y por siempre._

Continuara.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Blaze trabajaba en el MEPV, acrónimo con el que se conocía al Ministerio de Entretenimiento, Propaganda y Verdad. La división de Entretenimiento variaba desde los deportes, programas televisivos de concursos y comedia, la sección cinematográfica y por último, la sección Porno, que se encargaba del entretenimiento erótico para la población, cuyos programas y películas se mostraban a altas horas de la noche. Blaze recordaba que, durante sus años de soltera había trabajado en la sección Porno, lo curioso era que en esa sección, solo trabajaban mujeres vírgenes, y no hombres. Las películas y programas de dicha sección consistían en chicas desnudas con poses eróticas o interactuando con otras chicas, pero jamás con hombres. Era estrictamente necesario que las jóvenes fuesen vírgenes, también exigía que fueran solteras. Blaze trabajo en dicha sección durante 4 años, desde los 16, hasta los 20, donde se caso con Silver, en la actualidad ya iban a por su segundo aniversario. Cuando ella se caso, la trasladaron de la sección Porno hasta la división del Ministerio llamada "Verdad" donde trabajaba actualmente. La segunda división, Propaganda, se encargaba de las propagandas del gobierno, que se esparcían por las nave-propaganda, y la división de Verdad se encargaba de las noticias. Pero, antes de que fueran dadas a conocer, tenían que pasar por un procedimiento, llevado a cabo por los trabajadores, aquí era donde entraba Blaze. Tenían que alterar todo lo que no concordara con el gobierno, y adaptarlo a la versión que Robotnik consideraba verdad. Blaze odiaba su trabajo, pues se le hacía tedioso y monótono, lo único interesante era cuando le encargaban un trabajo "especial" que requería de su habilidad redactora.

0-0-0-0-0

¡Alto!-grito una voz y en seguida el eleva-voz se abrió con rapidez, Blaze estaba dentro y sonrió al ver a una murciélago vestida con un mono traje rosado, era su mejor amiga Rouge.

-joder, casi lo pierdo-dijo ella mientras se paraba al lado de la felina, para luego voltear a verla-¿y tú que tal Blaze? ¿Alguna novedad entre Silver y tú?-la felina negó con la cabeza-bueno, por lo menos se siguen queriendo, ¿verdad?-Blaze se sonrojo.

Rouge anteriormente había trabajado en la sección cinematográfica, filmando películas y documentales, pero debido a un error de filmación en el que se mostraban los duros procedimientos de "rehabilitación" de la Policía del Karma con los detenidos por traición, fue relegada de su puesto a filmadora de películas del sector Porno; a diferencia que de las "actrices" ella no necesitaba ser virgen. Ella odiaba tener que filmar a muchachas en poses eróticas todo el tiempo, y extrañaba su antiguo empleo.

"Tienes suerte de que no te hayan detenido" pensaba en decirle Blaze muy a menudo, cuando se quejaba, pero callaba.

El elevador se detuvo en un piso, alguien iba a subir.

-Hay viene Amy-dijo Rouge y luego susurro "la estúpida zorra". En efecto, en el elevador entro una joven, de dos o un año menor que Blaze. Una eriza rosa, de pelo corto, que usaba un mono traje morado, y que mostraba un poco los senos. Amy era la hermana de Silver, y además era la "ciudadana modelo". Adoraba su empleo asignado, Alababa lealmente a Robotnik, creía todo lo que las naves-propaganda decían, no tenía miedo en denunciar a nadie por traición.

Rouge, recuerda, hoy en la tarde es una sesión de filmación-dijo la eriza rosada.

-a si, como olvidarlo-dijo Rouge fingiendo entusiasmo, para luego voltear a Blaze con una cara de odio. "como la detesto" decían sus ojos.

"Igual yo"

Con Amy había que andarse con cuidado y no mostrar ninguna mínima señal de estar en contra del Líder, pues ella no dudaría en denunciar a la Policía del Karma, ni siquiera si se tratara de su hermano o su cuñada.

El elevador se detuvo, dejando abrir sus puertas. La eriza y la murciélago salieron. Blaze por el contrario, presiono el botón de bajar, aun no había llegado a su piso.

0-0-0-0-0

El lugar estaba lleno de cubículos, donde los trabajadores de la sección Verdad se dedicaban a su labor, todos con su mono traje azul.

Blaze se sentó en el suyo y de inmediato por el tubo de mensajes le llegaron sus dos primeras tareas del día. Uno consistía en cambiar el mensaje de Robotnik número 483, emitido hace 3 meses, donde se hablaba de que las zonas bajas descendería la delincuencia en un 95 %. Las zonas bajas eran en donde el gobierno "perfecto" acababa. Hay vivían los marginados, los pobres, el proletariado y la clase esclava, de vez en cuando ocurrían disturbios donde varios escuadrones de Policía del Karma tenían que intervenir a fuerza bruta. Generalmente, al gobierno, ni a la población, tenía el interés hacia los marginados, pues sencillamente no se les consideraba personas.

"No tienen alma, Blaze" dijo una vez Amy, cuando había estado de visita en su departamento "no tienen derechos alguno".

Desde el tiempo en que se emitió el mensaje número 483 al día actual, en vez de que la delincuencia descendiera, había aumentado al 60%. Tenía que modificar la noticia para que pareciera que el Lider había acertado.

25 de Julio de xxxx-dijo Blaze al "Dictascribe" que anotaba cada palabra que decía-mensaje número 483, Robotnik ha afirmado que en 3 meses, la delincuencia en las zonas bajas aumentara a un 60 %, por lo que la intensidad de vigilancia de la Policía del Karma se verá incrementada en las zonas, la población no debe alarmarse, Robotnik os desea felicidad, fin del mensaje".

Saco la hoja del Dictascribe y la mando por el tubo de mensaje. En cuanto a la noticia autentica, la quemo en el incinerador, ubicado debajo de su escritorio. Abrió el segundo mensaje, en el aparecían dos fotos, de dos muchachas, una era de un equidna joven cuyo nombre decía "Tikal The Echidna" y la otra, una zorro hembra pelirroja, un poco mayor. Su nombre: Fiona fox. A un costado de las dos se leía "No consideradas personas, grupo esclavo."

"Traidoras" dijo la mente de Blaze.

Y empezó a hablar al Dictascribe.

"Tikal The Echidna y Fiona Fox, jamás fueron ciudadanas de Mobius, nacieron en el grupo esclavo y en tal grupo morirán, no tienen derechos y viven en las zonas bajas. Asignar a esclavas con algún dueño respectivamente. Fin"

Mando el nuevo mensaje por el tubo, y quemo las fotos en el incinerador.

Al poco rato le llego otro mensaje, había en él una foto de un erizo verde, cuyo nombre era Scourge The Hedgehog, a su lado decía "Persona inexistente." Un traidor, pero a diferencia de las mujeres, era asesinado. Blaze se puso a trabajar, tenía que inventar una persona falsa.

0-0-0-0-0

Blaze salió del MEPV a las 3 de la tarde, llegaría en 5 minutos a su edificio departamental gracias al velocímetro, el metro veloz, tendría 4 horas con silver antes de que este entrara a trabajar. Durante el camino, se escucho una nave-propaganda decir:

"como ha acertado nuestro líder hace 3 meses: la delincuencia en las zonas bajas ha aumentado un 60%..."

Blaze no presto mucha atención. En el camino vio una cosa que le llamo la curiosidad:

Un hombre, un gato gordo, grande y morado, se degustaba con un gran pastel de chocolate en un restaurante, cerca de el, agachada, se hallaba la joven zorro pelirroja, vestida de harapos y con un collar metálico en su cuello. Comiendo de las migajas que caían del pastel.

0-0-0-0-0

**Continuara.**


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Silver se levanto como siempre, justo a las 10 de la mañana. Bostezo y miro a su alrededor, Blaze ya se había ido a su trabajo desde hace tiempo. Fue directamente a la ducha y se puso un mono-traje negro, vestimenta que usaban los Policías del Karma. Luego se dirigió al comedor y se preparo su desayuno habitual. Sándwiches calientes con huevo. Mientras se preparaba el desayuno, escucho el sonido de un helicóptero en las cercanías. Se acerco a la ventana y, en efecto, diviso un helicóptero que pasaba en frente. Dentro del helicóptero diviso a Knuckles, quien al verlo lo saludo. Silver le regreso el saludo cordialmente. Knuckles estaba en horas de vigilancia, era habitual, para mantener la seguridad. A los habitantes no les molestaba en absoluto, algunos hasta mandaban saludos de admiración a los helicópteros. Al igual que Robotnik, la Policía del Karma era alabada y temida.

Knuckles se alejo, revisando los demás departamentos. Silver, prosiguió con su desayuno. Cuando termino de desayunar una nave-propaganda pasó cerca del edificio, anunciando las noticias del líder. Silver se sentó en la sala y encendió el televisor. Durante unos momentos apareció la imagen de Robotnik, junto al himno de Mobius sonando de fondo, luego apareció uno de los 20 canales disponibles, Silver fue cambiando de uno en uno. No había variedad, todos hablaban del Líder. Pero paro en uno, el canal histórico de Mobius, donde pasaban la misma historia de siempre, la cual Silver ya se sabía de memoria, pues se las habían enseñado en la escuela cuando era niño. La historia decía que antes el planeta estaba gobernado por dos reinos. El reino The Hedgehog y el reino Acorn, decía que los monarcas gobernaban con tiranía a la pobre población, pero que un día Robotnik llego como un salvador para "liberarlos" de la opresión, y deshizo ambos reinos, implantando su gobierno, aunque aun quedaron algunos seguidores de la monarquía y querían derrocarlo para implantar nuevamente el reino, y ellos eran los traidores, los cuales la mayoría podrían ser los que vivían en las Zonas Bajas. Silver no sabía hasta que punto era real la historia, pero la verdad no le interesaba demasiado. Solo sabía que el presente era "hoy" y con eso le bastaba. Apago el televisor y se recostó en el sofá, mientras esperaba la llegada de Blaze.

Aunque a veces se preguntaba: "¿Y si los dos reinos no eran tan malos como lo contaban?"

0-0-0-0-0

Blaze llego puntualmente como siempre, ambos se dijeron un "hola" cuando ella entro. La felina preparo la comida, una lata de sopa para dos, comieron en silencio. Al terminar se dirigieron al dormitorio, el cerro las cortinas de las ventanas. Ella se desnudo y se recostó en la cama, esperándolo. El también se desvistió, y en cuestión de segundos ambos estuvieron juntos, sus cuerpos chocando el uno contra el otro. Aprovecharon el tiempo que tenían juntos antes de que Silver saliera a trabajar.

Llego la hora en que el debía partir, el erizo se vistió y salió del departamento mientras la felina se quedaba en la habitación, ya dormida.

0-0-0-0-0

Silver-dijo Shadow cuando vio al erizo entrar en el cuartel general-hoy te toca la ronda nocturna en las zonas bajas, ve, y cuida de que no te maten haya, a los marginales no les gusta la Policía, pero algunos entienden lo que les conviene, y no dudes en usar el rifle si es necesario. En cuanto se escuche el disparo, los demás vigilantes irán en tu ayuda.

Silver asintió e inmediatamente se puso la armadura negra de policía, así como tomo un gran rifle automático. Mientras se dirigía al helicóptero que lo llevaría al lugar designado. Durante el trayecto, oyó a Shadow decirle en voz alta:

-recuerda, no tienen armas, por lo que no será muy difícil enfrentarse a un grupo de 10. Pero no intentes luchar si superan el número de 20 o 30.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Le aburría explorar la zona baja en el turno nocturno. Siempre era la misma cosa, conducir un vehículo especializado por las calles, contemplando a la gente pobre del lugar, paso de la sub-zona del proletariado a la zona de los esclavos, "¿o deberían llamarse de las esclavas?" se pregunto él, ya que no había ningún esclavo hombre, todas eran mujeres. Debes en cuando si un Policía del Karma se detenía en ese lugar, instantáneamente las esclavas ofrecían sus servicios, desde la limpieza, la cocina, hasta los servicios sexuales. Silver se había detenido unas cuantas veces antes de conocer a Blaze, ahora ya ni le interesaba aquella costumbre de antes.

Durante su vigilancia, tuvo que matar a 3 proletarios que intentaron bajarlo del vehículo en un acto de rebeldía. Antes, matar proletarios y marginales era divertido, hasta incluso un deporte. Ahora, Silver se sentía bastante mal. "¿En que nos hemos convertido?" pensó.

Cerca de finalizar su vigilancia, diviso algo que le intereso mucho. El espectáculo no era tan magnífico, pero interesante: Un viejo erizo azul, con bigotes en su cara, caminaba con paso acelerado hacia su casucha con un par de libros bajo el brazo. A Silver le intereso, hace años que no veía un libro no valido para el gobierno. Es más, jamás había visto uno.

Estaciono el vehículo en la calle y bajo, caminando en dirección a la casucha. Al estar en frente de la puerta, dio unos toquidos. Pudo oír la voz del anciano diciendo "ya voy, espere" Silver supo que el viejo no sabía que quien tocaba era un Policía. Tal fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta.

-Disculpe…-empezó a decir el erizo plateado, pero enseguida, con un gesto de miedo, el anciano cerró la puerta de golpe.

"oh sabia que esto me metería en problemas, fui un tonto" se oyó la voz del anciano, asustada. Silver volvió a tocar. "Váyase, aquí no eh hecho nada. Un viejo tonto no es de su interés". Silver volvió a tocar, no obtuvo respuesta.

-será mejor que abra la puerta-dijo el erizo con tono de impaciencia.

El viejo la entreabrió, con un poco de temor.

-¿no va a arrestarme?

-si quisiera arrestarlo, habría traído a mis compañeros, ¿no le parece?

El viejo se quedo pensativo, luego pareció perder el miedo abrió la puerta.

-pase.

0-0-0-0-0-0

¿Usted conoció al reino The Hedgehog y al reino Acorn?-pregunto Silver con la taza de té, un poco sucia, sostenida en su mano.

El viejo asintió.

-No solo los conocí, fui consejero de ambos reinos, es más, era tío de los tres príncipes del reino The Hedgehog.

El viejo erizo azul se llamaba Charles The Hedgehog, mejor conocido en las zonas bajas como Tío Chuck, uno de los más viejos del planeta, era de los pocos restantes de la antigua época de los reinos, tal vez el último.

-Dígame, ¿ambos reinos eran como el gobierno nos explican que era?

El viejo frunció el ceño intrigado.

-¿de qué forma te lo cuentan a ti y a todos ellos?

-dicen que ambos reinos se beneficiaban de la miseria de los súbditos y…-pero se detuvo, Tío Chuck estaba riéndose frenéticamente.

-¿enserio te han dicho eso?-dijo el aun riéndose-la situación está peor de lo que creí, mi estimado muchacho, lo que te ha contado el gobierno de ese gorducho de Robotnik no es más que una mentira para asegurarse de que estas bajo su control.

-¿y cuál es la verdadera historia?

Tío Chuck se quedo callado.

-Dime ¿tienes esposa?

-si

-¿y ella está en contra del gobierno, como tú?

-sí.

-perfecto, tráela mañana, les contare la historia a ambos.

-pero, no puede acceder a esta zona, no es Policía.

-descuida, conozco un atajo de aquí a la zona urbana.

El anciano movió el sofá donde estaba sentado y le mostro un pasadizo hacia un alcantarillado. También saco de una caja un viejo mapa.

-vayan al punto indicado, y atraviesen el alcantarillado hasta llegar aquí, yo los esperare.

-como sabe que mañana vendremos aquí.

-mañana es domingo, muchacho, ustedes o trabajan, solo los esclavos y los pobres, ahora me parece que tienes que irte, anda rápido.

-señor The Hedgehog, sobre los libros que cargaba…

-¿Qué? ¿Estos?-dijo sacando dos libros polvorientos-¿los quieres?-el asintió-tómalos, pero escóndelos muy bien, si te ven con esto, te detendrán.

Silver se levanto, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Antes de salir se fijo en una foto ubicada en una estantería. El vidrio estaba roto, pero podía apreciar bien la imagen.

Ahí se veía a un erizo azul, como Chuck, pero más joven; con una corona. Abrazaba a una joven ardilla pelirroja, también con una corona. Abajo se leía: "Príncipe Sonic y Princesa Sally, uniendo sus vidas en una sola."

-se casaron un día antes del gran "GOLPE"-oyó decir al anciano, con voz melancólica, cuando este último se percato de que el erizo plateado miraba la foto. En sus ojos se notaban algunas lágrimas.

En su trayecto al vehículo, Silver pudo escuchar los sollozos del anciano, el también sintió ganas de llorar, por alguna razón.

0-0-0-0-0

Robotnik había muerto de un paro cardiaco un mes después de establecer su gobierno, pero el padre de Shadow logro mantenerlo en secreto, y su hijo seguía su camino. Hacer la ilusión de que el gran Líder seguía vivo, para mantener alineada a la multitud.

Shadow miraba desde su mansión la gran ciudad. A veces se encontraba pensando en Sally, había sido una chica hermosa, lástima que no había apoyado al gobierno cuando pudo hacerlo.

"Era una chica encantadora" pensó, y empezó a reír.

0-0-0-0-0

**Continuara.**


End file.
